


watch it snow

by funkyspacegirlfriend



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyspacegirlfriend/pseuds/funkyspacegirlfriend
Summary: Peter wants to play in the snow with the rest of the Avengers, but Tony
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffy Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635445
Kudos: 46





	watch it snow

Tony smiled into the fireplace before him, holding his glass of generously spiked egg nog (thank you Clint) against his chest as he listened to the sounds of his teammates- no, his family- goofing off in the snow. He had declined to join them a few hours ago when they all crowded bundled up into the front hallway of the rented cabin, steadfastly ignoring both Peter and Steve’s impressive pouts. Getting cold and wet and covered in snow were not really on his list of fun activities.

The alcohol and the warmth of the fire were just starting to make him drowsy when the front door open, bringing in a blast of cold hair and momentarily raising the volume of the happiness outside. But the sound was cut off again when the door shut, and Peter popped around the corner, nose and cheeks red from the cold. He dropped his hands to his hips and scowled at Tony. “You haven’t even moved.”

The older man chuckled and shook his head. “Why would I? I’ve got a tasty drink, a warm fire, and all the entertainment I could possibly need right here.” He gestured to the huge wall of windows, where at that moment Clint’s mouth was hanging wide open in response to perfectly nailing Bucky in the face with a snowball. You couldn’t hear the obvious threat the former assassin delivered as he wiped the snow from his face, but what you _could_ hear was the terrifying war cry he let out and the equally terrified scream Clint let loose as he ran for his life.

“See? Comedy gold.” When he turned back to Peter, the kid had both mitten-covered hands covering his mouth and his shoulders were clearly shaking with repressed giggles. But that wasn’t enough to deter a determined Peter Parker, and he crossed the wide living room to kneel on the couch next to Tony, dripping boots hanging off the edge so he wouldn’t get the cushions wet.

“Come on, Tony. It’s Christmas. Come outside.”

“Technically, it’s Christmas Eve, Pete.”

“Tony.”

Peter huffed, leaned closer to nuzzle his nose against Tony’s cheek, and whispered in his ear. “Come on, Tony. Do you wanna build a snowman?” The older man snorted, and turned his head to press a quick kiss to Peter’s lips. “I regret ever agreeing to watch that movie with you.” The boy chuckled, and leaned in for another kiss. “No you don’t.”

With Peter looking at him with those big, hope filled doe eyes, Tony knew he wouldn’t be able to resist anymore. So he sighed dramatically and stood. “ _Fine_. I’ll get all bundled up like the kid from Christmas Story and traipse around in the snow.” The excited look on the boy’s face was well worth the potential for getting cold and wet.

It only took a couple minutes for Tony to put on his hat, coat, gloves, and boots. “Alright, Pete. Let’s go build your snowman.” Peter was smiling softly at him, eyes full of love and joy. “Go, I’ll be right behind you.” Peter watched from the windows as an excited cheer of “TONY!” rose up from the Avengers assembled outside, and there was no mistaking the pleased smile on the older man’s face.

Peter had been right. He knew Tony would love playing in the snow, if he just gave it a chance.


End file.
